listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of My Name is Rachel Corrie performances
A list of productions of theatre play My Name is Rachel Corrie written by Alan Rickman and Katherine Viner which depicts life of Rachel Corrie based on her own writings. United States of America *New York Theatre Workshop, New York Mar 2006 - Cancelled. Theater Addresses Tension Over Play by Jesse McKinley at The New York Times March 16, 2006 Bulldozed by Naiveté critical of the play by Terry Teachout, The Wall Street Journal Saturday, October 21, 2006 artsjournal.com Notes From a Young Idealist in a World Gone Awry by Ben Brantley NY Times 'Rachel Corrie' in London: Requiem for an Idealist by Matt Wolf NY TimesRachel Corrie is not done talking Performance’s director Alan Rickman: "Censorship born out of fear.” *Minetta Lane Theatre/Royal Court, New York, New York October 15 - December 17, 2006 My Name is Rachel Corrie ([[Off-Broadway])] by Broadway.com Katharine Viner: Channeling Rachel Corrie - Broadway Tickets by Broadway.com 10.17.2006 Headlines: My Name Is Rachel Corrie Announces 12/17 Closing Date by Broadway.com Actress Megan DoddsFresh Face:[[Megan Dodds]] Headlines: London Headliner Megan Dodds to Reprise Role in Off-B'way Rachel Corrie by Broadway.com Headlines: Controversial Play Rachel Corrie to Land at the Minetta Lane in October by Broadway.com Photographs of the Play by Broadway.com The Second Life of Rachel Corrie by Jason Fitzgerald Theater Review: The Controversial My Name is Rachel Corrie Finally Opens in New York *Orpheum Theatre, Madison, Wisconsin March 7, 8, 14, 15, 2007 My Name is Rachel Corrie, Madison, WI The Daily Page The Guide by Isthmus_(newspaper) *Seattle Repertory Theatre, Seattle, Washington March 15, 2007 - May 6, 2007 New Repertory Theatre (With a weekend of performances at Evergreen State College in Olympia, Washington) My Name is Rachel Corrie Production History Leo K. Theatre Seattle Repertory Theatre Official Site 'Rachel Corrie' Extends at New Rep by Broadwayworld.com March 17, 2008 New Rep to Present My Name Is Rachel Corrie and Pieces by Dan Bacalzo Boston Metro theatermania.com Jan 31, 2008Rachel Corrie Sparks Controversy by Sarah Wyatt *Contemporary American Theater Festival, Shepherdstown, Virginia July 6 - July 29, 2007 CATF: ThinkTheater Contemporary American Theatre Festival Official Page Play Photographs CATF Musings on the Middle East 'My Name Is Rachel Corrie' Headlines W.Va. Theater Festival by Jane Horwitz at The Washington Post Page C05 Wednesday, June 27, 2007 Contemporary American Theater Festival Launches its 17th Season of New American Plays at Shepherd University in Sherpherdstown, West Virginia by Grace Cavalieri at Montserrat Review Contemporary American Theater Festival Archive July 6 - 29, 2007 Festival Reviewed by Brad Hathaway at potomacstages.com Review of "My Name is Rachel Corrie" by Mary Ann Fay associate professor of Middle East history at Morgan State University, Baltimore, MD at History News Network *The Kitchen & Roundhouse Theatre, Silver Spring, Maryland July 21, 2007 1 night production Personal Blog of The Actress Mindy Woodhead *Oregon Stage Works Ashland, Oregon Aug 2007 Disputed play appears at other Ashland theater by Polina Olsen at Jewish Review (Oregon & Southwest Washington) Art and Politics: Psychoanalyisis, Ideology, Theatre Book by Walter A. Davis, Professor Emeritus, Ohio State University Published by Pluto Press Distributed in the United States by the University of Michigan Press Nuwandart picks up 'My Name Is Rachel Corrie' by Robert Plain at Ashland Daily Tidings August 25, 2007 Anatomy of a play postponed by Chris Honoré, Tidings correspondent, at Ashland Daily Tidings August 25, 2007 His name is Peter Alzado Opinion/Editorial at Ashland Daily Tidings August 25, 2007 *Mosaic Theatre Plantation, Florida, Aug 2007 Mosaic's creator started with a dream by Christine Dolen at The Miami Herald daily newspaper Fri, Nov. 21, 2008 - CANCELLED "because of protests (to the school, his board and himself) from Jewish groups and individuals". Later "In the interest of protecting the organization, I had to pull the plug" creator of the theatre Richard Jay Simon said. *Cyrano's Theatre Company Anchorage, Alaska August 22, 2007 – staged reading "Finally, in a one-night-only engagement, Cyranos Theatre hosted the first of their staged readings of the season with My Name Is Rachel Corrie. Suehyla El-Attar performed the reading." Actress Suehyla El-Attar's website August 22, 2007 *Synchronicity Performance Group, Atlanta, Georgia September 7 - October 7, 2007 actress Courtney Patterson 'Let me fight my monsters' by Katherine Viner published at The Guardian daily newspaper Friday 8 April 2005 My Name Is Rachel Corrie: In her own words Courtney Patterson portrays American activist by Curt Holman Published 09.12.07 Bold Voices: My Name is Rachel Corrie Synchronicity Performance Group Official Site *Countdown to Zero, Denver, Colorado Denver: September 28 - November 17, 2007 My Name is Rachel Corrie Countdown Theatre Official Blog, Lincoln, Nebraska: January 25, 2008 Omaha, Nebraska: January 26, 2008 Des Moines, IA: January 27, 2008 (2 shows) Albuquerque, New Mexico: February 16 & 17, 2008 Saturday, April 12 : Estherville, IA Sunday, April 13 : Lincoln, NE Monday, April 14 : AM - Lincoln High School, NE Monday, April 14 : PM - Omaha, NE Tuesday, April 15 : Cedar Falls, IA Thursday, April 17 : Columbia, MO Sunday, April 20 : Bridgeiew, IL Tuesday, April 22 : Fort Wayne, IN Thursday, April 24 : Goshen, IN Friday, April 25 : Tiffin, OH Sunday, April 27 : Columbus, OH Saturday, May 3 : Las Vegas, NV My Name is Rachel Corrie 2008 Tours Countdown Theatre Official Blog [http://m.rockymountainnews.com/news/2007/Sep/24/conversation-starter/ Conversation starter 'Rachel Corrie' play-discussion opens political series] by Lisa Bornstein, Published in Rocky Mountain News daily newspaper September 24, 2007 My Name Is Rachel Corrie A dead reckoning in Gaza A Review by Juliet Wittman published in The Denver Westworld Magazine on October 02, 2007 Brian Freeland of Countdown To Zero by Tasha King decider.com June 5, 2008 Touring play ‘My Name is Rachel Corrie’ brings story of young activist in Israel/Palestine to Goshen Goshen College `My Name Is Rachel Corrie' Plays In Denver Colorado Progressive Jewish News [http://www.denverpost.com/ci_7075990 Review: "My Name is Rachel Corrie"] critic of the play by Bob Bows in The Denver Post daily newspaper 10.04.2007 [http://www.abqtrib.com/news/2008/feb/15/actress-embraces-soul-controversial-rachel-corrie/ Actress embraces soul of the controversial Rachel Corrie] by Ollie Reed Jr. in Alberque Tribune Friday, February 15, 2008 “My Name is Rachel Corrie” Staged In Des Moines, Iowa' by Michael Gillespie published in Washington Report on Middle East Affairs, April 2008, page 58' *Van Duzer Theatre, Humboldt State University, Arcata, California October 18-27, 2007 'My Name is Rachel Corrie' by Susan Stein at The Arcata Eye Newspaper Oct. 16, 2007 *Organic Theater Company, Atlanta, Georgia October 4 - November 4, 2007 My Name is Rachel Corrie Organic Theater Company Official Site A stage production by the Organic Underground Collective Canadians for Justice and Peace in the Middle East Press Release *Viterbo University Theatre Department, Lacrosse, Wisconsin Jan 31- Feb 2, 2008 Vıterbo Theatre Department To Present My Name Is Rachel Corrıe Jan. 31–Feb. 2 at Viterbo University News Releases *The Subversive Theatre Collective, Main Street Cabaret, Downtown Buffalo, New York March 7-29, 2008, produced in collaboration with the Buffalo United Artists' Theatre actress Katie White On The Boards by ArtVoice Theatre Magazine nominated Artie Buffalo local theater award 2008 as outstanding actress in a play Artie 2008 Awards by ArtVoice Magazine My Name is Rachel Corrie Subversive Theatre Collective Official Page Controversial Rachel Corrie, Comes to Main Street Cabaret by Colin Dabkowski News Arts Writer at The Buffalo News(primary newspaper of the Buffalo, New York) Preview In Gusto Magazine 3.7.2008 "Corrie's Life Follows Script at United Artists" Three-and-a-Half Stars by Ted Hadley The Buffalo News(primary newspaper of the Buffalo, New York) Contributing Reviewer Subversive Theatre gets a place it can call its own by Colin Dabkowski News Arts Writer at The Buffalo News(primary newspaper of the Buffalo, New York) 09.05.2008 *New Repertory Theatre in Arsenal Center for the Arts, Watertown, Massachusetts March 8-30, 2008Theır Voıces Wıll Be Heard: My Name Is Rachel Corrıe And Pıeces New Repertory Theatre Official Page Director David R. Gammons for New England premiere in Downstage at New Repertory Theatre New Rep Theatre to Present 'Lieutenant of Inishmore' Starting 10/29 by broadwayworld.com *Theatre Yes, Edmonton, Alabama March 28 - April 12, 2008 My Name is Rachel Corrie has something to say, and says it well by David Berry at Vue Weekly Magazine Issue 650, April 3, 2008 Giving voice and action to values My Name Is Rachel Corrie Theatre Yes by Liz Nicholls for The Edmonton Journal daily newspaper in March 25, 2008, republished at Canada.com of Canwest News Service Theatre Yes presents My Name is Rachel Corrie press release by Theatre Yes and Edmonton Small Press Association, In 2008 Actress Lora Brovold Inglis and Brovold wonder how much we can expect from ourselves by David Berry at Vue Weekly Magazine Issue 649 March 27, 2008 actress Lora Brovold's photographs nominated for Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role, Costume Designer Brian Bast http://www.albertaopera.com/cinderella2007/castAndCrew nominated for Outstanding Set Design, Director Heather Inglis nominated for Outstanding Director in Elizabeth Sterling Haynes Awards where the play nominated as Outstanding Independent Production.2007-2008 Elizabeth Sterling Haynes Awards *Ix Project Event Building, Charlottesville, Virginia May 7-9, 2009, director Sherri Smith produced by special arrangement with The Dramatic Publishing Company of Woodstock,Illinois and locally sponsored by The Charlottesville Center for Peace and Justice, The Ix Project, Lander Creative, Silver Cat Works, Al Dente Ristorante and The Virginia Organizing Project Charlottesville Debut of “My Name is Rachel Corrie” May 7, 8 and 9 2009 Press Release Ix Project Theatre Official Site flyer *Beyond the Proscenium Productions (BPP), 3 Penny Playhouse, Sacramento, California May 15 - 30, 2009 Director: Karen Nylund 'Rachel Corrie' plays to conflicted emotions by Marcus Crowder at The Sacramento Bee daily newspaper Published Page 1D, Tuesday, May. 19, 2009 Acclaimed controversial play opens for first time in California community theater, says theater company by Jenn Walker, published on SacramentoPress.com May 17, 2009 [http://www.beyond-pro.org/ ''Beyond the Proscenium Productions (BPP)] theatre's official siteMy Name is Rachel Corrie opens May 15th by Beyond the Proscenium (BPP) Sacramento Theatre Company Theatre News Blog dramatists.com seeaplay.com *Theatre13 Review: Theatre13's 'My Name is Rachel Corrie' by Mark Collins (Contact) Daily Camera newspaper http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Special%3ASearch&search=dailycamera.com Thursday, September 18, 2008 *Purple Bench Productions at Artistic Home Theater review My Name Is Rachel Corrie Time Out Chicago Issue 186 : Sep 18–24, 2008 *FireHouse Theater June 5 & 6 2009 Firehouse Theatre Canada *CanStage Theatre, Canadian Stage Company, Toronto 2007/08 Season CANCELLED AFTER PLAYED Letter on cancellation of “My Name is Rachel Corrie” in Toronto Published by the International Committee of the Fourth International (ICFI) 4 January 2007 Becoming Rachel Ottawa XPress Music Magazine *Sage Theatre Double-digit dramatists Sage celebrates 10 years of independent theatre by Jeff Kubik Published in Fast Forward Weekly(FFWD) Newspaper August 30, 2007, Calgary, Canada November 15-24, 2007Plagues, Pearls and pedophiles Sage Theatre gears up for another powerful season by Kathleen Renne Published in Fast Forward Weekly(FFWD) Newspaper September 4, 2008 Hot-button dramaSmall theatres bring controversial Rachel Corrie play to Canada by Martin Morrow, CBCnews.ca by Canadian Broadcasting Corporation November 14, 2007 My Name is Rachel Corrie bestows honour upon her memory Saturday, November 17, 2007 Controversial play to hit small theatres across Canada Vancouver theatre to stage controversial play Director Ian Prinsloo Rachel’s story Off-stage drama throws play into the international spotlight by Candice Vallantin Published in Fast Forward Weekly(FFWD) Newspaper November 15, 2007, In 2008, Adrienne SmookHero or fool? Adrienne Smook delivers powerful performance in Sage’s My Name is Rachel Corrie by Melanie Little Published in Fast Forward Weekly(FFWD) Newspaper November 22, 2007 nominated as Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Drama category and Ian Martens Little tricks pay off Shining a light on Betty nominees Ian Martens and Cimmeron Meyer by Kathleen Renne Published in Fast Forward Weekly(FFWD) Newspaper August 14, 2008 nominated as Outstanding Lighting Design category in Betty Mitchell Awards Betty Mitchell Awards 2008 nominees2008 BETTY MITCHELL AWARD NOMINATIONS ANNOUNCED The Wars, Edwin Drood earn 8 Betty theatre nominations CBCnews.ca by Canadian Broadcasting Corporation Wednesday, July 23, 2008 *Teesri Duniya, Montreal, Canada December 2-22, 2007 Rachel Corrie's parents say play 'humanizes' activist daughter CBCnews.ca by Canadian Broadcasting Corporation Monday, December 10, 2007Teesri Duniya Theatre Productions teesriduniyatheatre.com *Neworld Theatre, Vancouver, Canada January 23 - February 9, 2008 Talking with Rachel Corrie's Mom and Dad by Marcus Youssef The Tyee independent daily online magazine Published February 11, 2008 Martin Bragg to leave top post at Canadian Stage Company CBCnews.ca by Canadian Broadcasting Corporation Wednesday, June 18, 2008 *Theatre Panik, Toronto, Canada May 29 - June 22, 2008Controversy in Canadian Theatre. No, Seriously The Next Stage Magazine About Independent New Theatre January 24, 2008 International *Royal Court Theatre, London, England Premiered April 4, 2005 through April 30, 2005 About Play Royal Court Theatre Ran again October 11-29, 2005 About Play Uppdated Royal Court TheatreMy Name Is Rachel Corrie (Royal Court Theatre Upstairs) The British Theatre Guide Review by Philip Fisher 2005 *West End’s Playhouse Theatre, London, England March 29 - May 7, 2006 My Name is Rachel Corrie Review by thisistheatre.comMy Name is Rachel Corrie (review) by George Contini at Project MUSE, Theatre Journal Volume 59, Number 1, March 2007, pp. 116-117 published by The Johns Hopkins University PressMy Name Is Rachel Corrie @ Playhouse Theatre, London theatre reviews by musicOMH Music MagazineMy Name Is Rachel Corrie (Playhouse) The British Theatre Guide Review by Louise Hill 2006 *Galway Arts Festival/Edinburgh Festival Fringe Ireland 24-30 July 2006 My Name is Rachel Corrie Irish Premiere by Galway Arts Festival official site, August 2006 2006 Edinburgh Fringe Opens This Weekend, 6 Aug by Terri Paddock at Whatsonstage.com 4 August 2006 My Name is Rachel Corrie Stage guardian.co.uk Lyn Gardner The Guardian 22 August 2006The Edinburgh Fringe 2006 Review by The British Theatre Guide My Name is Rachel Corrie Royal Court Theatre by On Stage Scotland, independent arts review site *Teatro La Plaza, Lima, Peru Ran until 31st October 2007; plans to tour until summer ‘08 pucp.edu.pe livinginperu.com *Nord Nederlands Toneel, Netherlands Production opened 11th October 2007 MIJN NAAM IS RACHEL CORRIE Nord Nederlands Toneel Theatre *Fournos Theatre, Athens, Greece Production opened on 12th October 2007 Fournos Theatre *Gothenburg City Theatre, Sweden Production opened on 9th November 2007Mitt namn är Rachel Corrie - Göteborgs Stadsteater City of Göteborg Official Website Staging Photographs City of Göteborg Official Website *Stockholm City Theatre, Sweden Production opened on 8th December 2007 Interview with Actress by STIM - the Swedish Performing Rights Society *Belvoir St Theatre, Sydney, Australia Production opened 14th May 2008Production Detail - B Sharp: My Name is Rachel Corrie Belvoir St Theatre *Radio broadcast, Germany by Deutschlandfunk of Deutschlandradio, Germany August 4, 200808 April 2008 Programme Deutschlandfunk of Deutschlandradio or 8th April 2008 *Haifa, Israel, performed in Arabic by actress Lana Zreik Rachel Corrie play debuts in Israel· Work based on writings of US activist killed in Gaza Mixed audiences to see Palestinian interpretationby Rory McCarthy in Jerusalem The Guardian, Saturday 15 March 2008 Opposing sides of the Middle East conflict by Debra Cash jewish-theatre.com Rachel Corrie play opens in Haifa by Rachel Shabi in Haifa Al Jazeera News References External Links *The Boston Globe Who's afraid of 'Rachel Corrie' *About the play based on Rachel’s writing *List of Some Stages Performed Category:Documentary plays Category:Plays for one performer category:WikiProject Theatre articles category:articles needing attention